¿Qué pasó aquí?
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: Erika tiene que realizar sus tareas en la Guardia de Eel como cualquier otro día, pero los jefes se comportan algo extraño... ¿Cómo sería si los chicos cambiaran sus personalidades de un día para otro? ¿Sería algo de lo que preocuparse... o aprovecharse? One-shot.


**¡Hola! Hoy tengo para compartirles un pequeño one-shot de Eldarya, algo light después del lemon de la vez pasada *se sonroja*.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡espero que les guste!**

 **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasó aquí?_**

Me levanté algo tarde ese día, sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible. En verdad no había podido descansar bien, pero la vida continuaba y tenía varias ocupaciones en la guardia. Me vestí rápidamente y fui a buscar a Ykhar para informarme bien sobre mi primera misión del día, antes de ir a comer algo.

De camino, encontré a cierto vampiro que pasaba por el pasillo.

—Hola, Nevra —saludé como siempre.

—Hola —dijo simplemente, sin emoción.

Me pareció un poco extraño, anoche hasta había estado bromeando con que yo tenía ganas de visitar su cuarto sólo para estar a su lado, nada sorprendente de él. Creo que se dio cuenta de que su saludo me había resultado extraño, por lo que se volteó hacia mí otra vez.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, también sin emoción.

—Pues bien, iba a ver a Ykhar... Por casualidad, ¿la has visto en la biblioteca? —pregunté, con la certeza de que diría que no, ya que pocas veces iba a la biblioteca y menos para hablar con Ykhar.

—Sí, acabo de hablar con ella ahí —dijo, cruzado de brazos, sin sonreír, sin agregar ningún comentario coqueto o burlón—. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Y sin más, se fue. Fruncí el entrecejo. Tal vez tenía mucho por hacer o algún problema personal, la verdad era que yo no tenía por qué preocuparme de eso. Incluso mejor si Nevra ya no era un pesado conmigo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca y, tal como había dicho Nevra, Ykhar estaba allí y hablé con ella sobre mi pequeña misión. Luego decidí ir a tomar un "desayuno-almuerzo", porque mi estómago ya no podía más y así no podría concentrarme. Karuto me sirvió un extraño puré de quién sabe qué y busqué donde sentarme. Divisé en una mesa a Valkyon solo y fui a hacerle compañía. Siempre era muy amable conmigo, aunque no conversara tanto.

—Hola, Valk.

Su mirada dorada me escrutó, como si estuviera loca por ir a sentarme a su lado.

—Ya no podré comer tranquilo, ¿qué quieres, humana?

Me quedé boquiabierta, sin poder articular palabra por un buen momento. Valkyon se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué esa cara de idiota? Bueno, no es como si no fuera normal —dijo, sonriendo con sorna.

—Oye...

Miré entonces lo que comía. Tenía un frasco de miel delante, con algo de pan. Algo no andaba bien. Algo no andaba nada, nada bien...

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres? —continuó Valkyon, comiendo pan con miel—. ¿Vienes a pedirme un favor? Te va a salir caro.

—Valk... Creo que Ezarel es una mala influencia para ti, ¿me equivoco? Digo, ya sé que tú le enseñaste el "arte de las bromas", pero... —dije yo, tratando de comprender el comportamiento tan extraño de mi amigo.

—¿Ezarel? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Enseñarle algo a él? Te golpeaste la cabezota, ¿verdad? Ah, no, espera, ya naciste así —comentó y se partió de risa en mi cara.

—Sí, Ezarel, tu mejor amigo. No me golpeé y aunque hubiera nacido como tú dices, estoy segura de lo que digo. No tienes por qué ser así de grosero.

—Mi mejor amigo es Nevra —corrigió el faérico—. Si no sabes, no hables, humana.

A esa altura yo estaba al límite de la confusión y la furia.

—¿Qué te sucede? —cuestioné—. Si cerrara los ojos y solo te escuchara, diría que eres... Ezarel.

—¿Yo, parecido a ese mujeriego? JA, JA, cuenta otro chiste tan malo como ése.

Me quedé sin habla, luego tomé mi plato y me alejé para comer en otra parte. ¿Qué le pasaba? Valkyon había sido poseído o algo así... Tendría que hablar con alguien más, porque empezaba a pensar que estaba en otra dimensión. Todo lo demás parecía normal, pegado a la rutina de siempre. Pero Nevra y Valkyon estaban muy extraños. No comprendía qué había podido suceder.

Ya en la tarde, tenía que ir a buscar un par de pociones a la sala de alquimia que Eweleïn necesitaba, quien me había dicho que prefería no cruzarse con Ezarel. No me resultó raro porque sabía que ellos habían tenido una historia y ella prefería enterrar sus sentimientos no correspondidos por el elfo, pero luego me iba a enterar la verdadera razón por la que la enfermera quería evitarlo.

Entré a la sala de alquimia y allí estaba, el elfo peliazul que solía espantar a muchos, rodeado de... chicas.

—No puedo darles clases particulares a todas —decía con una sonrisa poco característica de él.

Okey, nada característica. Les estaba sonriendo de manera seductora.

—¿Qué... pasó aquí? —me pregunté en voz baja.

Entonces el elfo reparó en mi presencia y sonrió de la misma forma.

—Oh, y aquí está mi aprendiz favorita —dijo y empezó a correr a las chicas fuera del laboratorio para que quedemos solos, ante mi mirada atónita.

—Ez...

Él cerró la puerta detrás de la última joven que salió y me dio su atención completa, además de un beso en la mano, mientras yo estaba tan boquiabierta y perpleja como cuando Valkyon se comportó grosero.

—¿Qué diablos...? —murmuré, sonrojada por el beso en mi mano.

—Tuve un hermoso sueño, ¿adivinas? —preguntó, mirándome sin reparos—. Estabas tú, en mis brazos. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó después?

—¿Te sientes bien, Ezarel? —cuestioné, muy preocupada.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó, extrañado, y se llevó una mano al cabello, luego sonrió otra vez—. ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor?

De repente sentía que estaba hablando con Nevra y mi mente no respondía. Tal vez Ezarel estuviera jugándome otra de sus bromas pesadas, pero no lo creía, porque entonces se había puesto de acuerdo con los otros dos y varias personas más que los veían normales, y eso era difícil, así que estaba descartado.

—¿Estás triste otra vez? —preguntó, preocupado—. ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que estaba soñando y de que, afortunadamente, en los sueños uno puede hacer lo que quiere sin consecuencias. Y un Ezarel encantador y seductor no era algo que pudiera repetirse.

—¿O estás celosa? —continuó el elfo, ajeno a mis pensamientos y encantado con la idea de que sintiera celos de las otras chicas.

—Puede ser —le seguí el juego, cruzada de brazos—. ¿Cómo piensas compensarlo?

—No sé —susurró cada vez más cerca de mí—, ¿con un beso?

—De acuerdo —acepté.

—Ya te gustaría, no podrías separarte de mí —comentó, alejándose un poco.

Y como a mí ya todo me daba igual, convencida de que era un sueño, lo tomé de las mejillas.

—Vamos a comprobarlo...

Pero no pude besarlo. Alguien sacudía mis hombros y la "realidad" a mi alrededor se desvanecía a gran velocidad. Sentí mi rostro apoyado sobre una superficie fría y una voz irritada en mis oídos.

—Estúpida humana, ¡despierta!

Abrí los ojos de repente y de un brinco levanté mi cabeza, con lo que le propiné un cabezazo a alguien que lanzó una exclamación de dolor. Parpadeé varias veces, mareada, y vi a un Ezarel muy molesto cubriendo su nariz con ambas manos, seguramente por el golpe que le di.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestioné, molesta porque mi sueño había sido interrumpido en la mejor parte.

—¡Pasó que te dije que no estuvieras en contacto con ese vegetal tanto tiempo! —explicó, furioso.

—Oh, fue esto... —murmuré, mirando el vegetal entre mis manos, que era una rara flor—. No sabía que tenía esos efectos.

—Guárdala donde estaba, te necesito despierta —me ordenó.

Lo miré en silencio por unos segundos y una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro. Lo abracé.

—¡Me alegra que sigas siendo tú! —exclamé mientras él se retorcía entre mis brazos.

—¡No me toques!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Este tipo de ideas se le ocurren a uno cuando está en el trabajo, esperando que termine el día xD**

 **¿A ustedes les gustaría que los chicos tuvieran las personalidades intercambiadas? A mí me gusta el Ezarel coqueto, ¡pero amo al original! #TeamMasoquista**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
